Ghost
by Karasumaru.666
Summary: Summary;Naruto Uzumaki seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urausan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?


**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi:Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur**

Summary;Naruto Uzumaki seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urausan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**ITTAN MOMEN"**

BRAKKKK,,,

"NI-SAN BANGUNN,,,,,!"

Suara mengelegar seorang gadis terdengar dari salah satu kamar kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

Setelah mendombarak pintu malang tersebut, sang pelaku langsung melaju kearah ranjang seseorang yang tadi ia pangil dengan Nii-san.

Diatas ranjang itu dapat terlihat seongok tubuh yang tertutupi selimut, tidak bergerak sama sekali. walaupun mendapat teriakan dari Ototo nya.

"nee,,Nii-san ayo cepat bangun bukankah hari ini hari terakhir liburan musim panasmu" Tanya seorang gadis berusia 12 tahunan sambil mengoyang tubuh Nii-sanya, yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut nya

" eenggg,,,10 menit lagi Ruko-chan,,nanggung!" balas seseorang dari balik selimutnya.

Ctak

Perempatan muncul di kening gadis yang di pangil Ruko tersebut. Berdiri dari ranjang sang kakak sang gadis langsung menyiapkan sebuah jutsu turun-temurun yang hanya dikuasai oleh kaum wanita keluarga Namikase tersebut.

Di awali dengan memegang kaki sang kakak, lalu menundukan tubuh nya, membuang kaki kiri kebelakang dan,,

"CEPAT BANGUN DATTEBANE,,,HEAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

DUGGG,,,PRANG ,,GLUNTHANGGGG…

Yahhh,, pagi yang indah!

**Skip team**

Di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze, empat orang terlihat sedang menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, disebelah kiri meja makan terdapat dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan cantik meski sudah menginjak umur kepala tiga, sedang di sebelah kanan seorang gadis manis dengan surai kuning yang diikat dua kebelakang dan disampingnya pemudah tampan dengan surai kuning jabrik memakan sarapanya dengan tampang lemas, di pelipisnya juga terdapat memar yang mulai membiru ntah karena apa.

"nee,, Naru ada apa dengan kepalamu?" suara dari kepala keluarga tersebut memecah keheningan dimeja makan keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Tidak apa tou-san hanya mendapat kecelakaan yang di menyebabkan iblis kuning cibi di sampin- ittaiiii," sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya sang pemuda yang di pangil Naru tersebut tiba-tiba menjerit dibarengi dengan tanganya yang meraba-raba kakinya di bawah meja makan.

"araa,,,maaf nii-san aku tidak sengaja" balas sang pelaku penginjakan dengan tampang tanpa dosa, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mematikan sang kakak.

"ahahaha,,,kalian ini tidak bisakah akur sehari saja" Tanya sang ayah maklum dengan situasi tersebut

Yah pertengkaran 2 Namekaze muda ini memang sering terjadi di istana itu,,jika kalian bertanya tentang Namikaze, maka orang akan menjawab' keluarga Namikaze adalah golongan keluarga kaya di Jepang, dengan menempati peringkat pertama dalam daftar suluruh orang terkaya di Negara tersebut, diikuti Senju Dan Uchiha di peringkat dua dan tiga. Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Namikase Minato sebagai raja, Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina sebagai ratunya dan ketiga anaknya, yaitu Namikaze Nagato, Namikase Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko, dengan mengelola **Hiraisin Corp **dan **Rasengan Carp** mereka menguasai pasar Jepang dengan bermacam-macam produk mereka. Namun ada yang tidak diketahui oleh khalayak luar, bahwa keluarga Namikaze mempunyai kutukan yang selalu menyerang keturunan mereka, lebih tepatnya anak kedua Namikaze, yaitu mereka akan dapat berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain selain manusia, dan disini yang mempunyai kutukan tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Naru-chan,,apa kau benar-benar tak akan tiggal bersama kami?" Tanya Kushina pada anak lelakinya.

"Sudah kubilang kaa-san, aku ingin mandiri,,aku tak ingin terus menerus tergantung pada tou-san" jawab Naruto

"Tapi,, bagaimana dengan makan mu, tidurmu, dan-"

"Kudahlah Kushi-chan, Naruto sudah besar ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,,lagian itu cukup bagus untuk kedepanya,,jadi ia tidak menjadi anak yang manja yang hanya tergantung pada orang tuanya" Potng Minato dengan bijak.

"Tapi tetap saja, Naru berbeda dari yang lain,,bagaimana kalau ia di ganggu hantu yang jelek,dan Naru akan menjadi gila" balas Kusina yang membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop atas penuturan sang ratu Namikaze yan terkesan terlalu nglantur tersebut.

"Kaa-san itu terlalu berlebihan,,aku sudah biasa dengan hal macam itu, jadi tak akan membuat ku gila,,tenag saja" Naruto mencoba menenangkan kaa-sanya dengan memberi alasan yang agak logis.

"Kau dengar Kushi-chan,,Naruto sendiri tak masalah dengar hal itu." Bela sang tou-san.

"haaa,,, kalian sama saja,,baiklah akan kaa-san ijinkan"

" benarkah kaa-san?"

"Yap,, tapi kau harus janji akan selalu datang kesini setiap liburan,,paham!"

"itu pasti kaa-san,,," balas naruto dengan semangat.

Dan akhirnya sarapan pagi mereka berlanjut dengan tawa dari masing-masing anggota, bahkan para pelayan juga ikut tertawa saat melihat aksi perang antara Naruto dan Naruko yang selalu menghiasi kediaman Namikaze tersebuT.

**Skip time**

Sebuah sepeda terparkir manis dikediaman Namikaze dengan beberapa orang didekatnya,, jika ada yang melihat ini pasti ia akan bertnya-tanya,'bagaimana bias ada sepeda butut di halaman Namikase?, yang biasanya didominasi oleh mobil-mobil mewah?' dan itu pasti menjadi berita yang akan mengisi kolom depan semua surat kabar.

"Makan yang teratur, jangan tidur terlalu malam, dan yang terpenting jaga kesehatanmu ya hiks,," nasehat itu terlontar dari sang ratu Namikaze kepada anak laki-lakinya, seraya mendekap putranya.

"iya,,kaa-san tenang saja."balas Naruto seraya mendekap balik sang kaa-san.

"Nii-san,,apa aku boleh datang lagi keapartemenmu kapan-kapan?" Tanya Naruko, menggantikan posisi sang kaa-san nya.

"nee,, tentu saja ,,, asal kau tidak menimbulkan bencana di sana hehehe"

yahh candaan Naruto bukan hanya omong kosong belaka, pasalnya setiap Naruko berkunjung ke apartemenya pasti ada masalah yang terjadi, seperti tv meledak, pintu yang jembol, bahkan tembok tebal kamar mandinya pernah berlubang cukup besar, entah apa yang dilakukan adiknya hingga itu bias terjadi.

"moo,, kali ini pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa" balas Naruko dengan mengembungkan pipinya dengan imut

Sedang pasangan Namikase yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"baiklah Naruto kurasa saatnya kau pergi,,jika tidak cepat-cepat maka mereka pasti tak akan mengizinkanmu"

"Minato,,nada bicaramu seakan-akan seperti sedang mengusir anakmu sendiri" balas Kushina sambil menatap Minato dengan memincingkan matanya. Sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya bias tersenyum kaku

"aahhh,,,yah baiklah,,,kaa-san,tau-san aku pergi dulu, dan untuk Naru-chan niisan pergi dulu, ingat jangan buat kaa-san dan tou-san repot, ok,,,?" kata Naruto seraya mengacak pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Tentu nii-san aku janji hehehe," balas Naruko dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, serta cengiran lebarnya.

Dengan itu Naruto langsung menaiki sepeda yang tidak jau dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah semua aku pergi dulu"

Setelah pamit Naruto langsung menlaju menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Ingat selalu pesan kaa-san ya,,,ki o tsukete kudasai" teriak Kushina pada putranya yang kini telah mencapai gerbang kediaman mereka, dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan Naruto.

**Skip time**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumah orang tuanya akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan sebuah bangunan aparteman sederhana yang telah ia huni sejak ia kelas 2 smp

" Tadaimaa,,,," serunya saat mulai memasuki salah satu kamar di apartemen tersebut.

"O-kaerinasai" balas sebuah suara aneh dari kamar tersebut sebelum disusul dengan munculnya sesosok mkhluk manusia mirip tumbuhan dengan tubuh berwarna hitam legam.

"aahhh,,,Zetsu bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Naruto pada sosok yang diketahui bernama Zetsu tersebut.

"Cukup baik,,,bagaimana kunjunganmu kerumah aslimu Namikaze?" balas Zetsu.

"yah,,,cukupmenyenangkan bias berkumpul dengan keluarga,,,aku akan istirahat dulu badanku serasa remuk mengayuh sepeda selama lebih dari satu jam" kata Naruto seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya meningalkan Zetsu yang saat ini sudah ada didepan tv.

"yah,,,O-yasuminase.." balas Zetsu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari tv

**Time skip**

Pagi yang cerah, mengantar semua orang untuk melakukan aktifitas rutinya kembali ,stelah menjalani libur panjang musim panas, meski musim panas telah usai namun udara panas masih saja terasa sampai saat ini.

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang mengayuh sepedanya di jalur khusus untuk sepeda dengan santai, kadang ia akan tersenyum ntah untuk apa atau bersiul-siul tak jelas. Pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya didepan sebuah taman, namun ia tidak turun, hanya memandang sebuah bangku dibawah pohon Sakura besar dengan pandangan nanar.

"Masih memikir kanya yah?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba tertangkap indra pendengaranya, ia yang kaget menengok kearah kananya asal suara tersebut berasal, dan menemukan sesosok gadis dengan surai merah maron dengan beberapa poni yang jatuh ada yang janggal dengan gadis itu selain tubuhnya yang agak transparan jika dilihat secara teliti. Mei terumi, korban perampokkan yang tewas karena mencoba melindungi diri saat seorang perampok ingin memperkosanya karena tidak puas dengan hasil rampokanya, ia ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di dada kanannya.

"ah,,Mei-san,,yah aku masih tak percaya ia menghianatiku," balas Naruto dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah,,tak menyadari Mei yang saat ini suadah berada di dekatnya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan,,

Cup,,,

Ciuman singkat dipipi itu berhasil menyentak Naruto dari alam hayalnya, dan langsung menatap Mei dengan mulut menganga, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum menggoda dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi kesan imut bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"haahh,,kau masih saja seperti tu!" gerutu Naruto pada Mei yang masih melayang disampingnya,

Yah,,inilah salah satu dampak dari kutukkanya, ia bukan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk supranatural, namun ia bias menyentuh atau disentuh mereka seperti layaknya pada sesama manusia, tak peduli itu arwah,siluman,iblis ataupun malaikat, bahkan ada leluhurnya yang bias bersetubuh dengan arwah,,benar-benar kutukan yang gila.

"hihihi tentu saja,,, hah,,jangan buat kejadian itu sebagai hambatan bagimu, mungkin kalian berdua memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, jalan mu masih panjang Naru, jangan kau sia-siakan hanya karma Hyuga itu!" terang Mei yang tumben berkata seperti itu, biasanya ia hanya akan mengoda Naruto saja.

"Yah kau benar Mei-san,,terimakasih untuk saranya" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut pada Mei.

"yap,, tak masalah,,hehehe"

Dan pagi itu di awali Naruto dengan berbincang bersama sesosok hantu wanita pengoda.

**Skip time**

**Konoha akademi**, adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas dengan pringkat 1 se Jepang, itu disebabkan karena kebanyakan murid disini adalah anak dari para pebisnis terkemuka, dan orang-orang dengan IQ yang diatas rata-rata, namun tetap, ada juga beberapa siswa dari kalangan bawah disini yang bias masuk lewat jalur beasiswa, namun mereka hanya dijadikan mainan oleh mereka dari kalangan atas. Akademi ini dibangun oleh pasanggan Hashirama Senju dan Uzumaki Mito yang kini berganti marga menjadi Senju. Namun karena kesibukan mereka, akademi ini sekarang dipegang oleh anak perempuan mereka berdua yaitu Senju Tsunade (37 th), wanita dengan dada yang wooww, yang bias membuat semua laki-laki yang melihatnya langsung dikuasai nafsu, namun sifatnya yang bagai singa betina membuat laki-laki yang mau mendekatinya perlu berfikir dua kali.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempat tujuanya, langsung mencari tempat untuk parkir di belakang akademi, karena tak mungkin ia meletakkan sepeda kesayangan nya di parkiran yang sudah disediakan oleh akademi, karena pasti telah dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya Naruto langsung melesat menuju kesasnya, karena tak memperhatikan lajunya akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang saat melewati belokkan.

Brukk

"itttai" Erang keduanya.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah langsung berdiri melupakan rasa ngilu yang menerpa pungungnya, berniat minta maaf pada korbanya.

"Gomen,," ucapnya sambil mengulukan tanganya untuk membantu seseorang yang ia tabrak, yang ternyata seorang siswi dengan surai perak panjang, mata putih perpola riak air dan wajah yang cantik namun datar, ia mengenakan pakaian akademi dengan atasan baju sailor berwarna hitam dan dalaman berwarna putih, serta rok pendek berwarna hitam, Naruto bahkan bias melihan celana dalam berwarna ungu yang tidak sengaja tersingkap saat ia jatuh.

"Tidak perlu" balas sang gadis dengan dingin, mengabaikan uluran tangan Naruto yang masih terulur kearahnya.

"ahhh,,sekali lagi gomen" balas Naruto sambil membungkuk.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto gadis tersebut langsung ngeluyur begitu saja. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu sebenarnya agak kesal juga namun ia tetap diam. Sesaat sebelum melihat gadis itu menghilang di tikungga dibelakang nya, ia sempat melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mengekor dibelakangnya dengan tatapan sedih, namun Naruto tak begitu peduli karena sudah sering melihat hantu mengikuti seseorang, biasanya karma semasa hidupnya hantu tersebut sering bersama orang tersebut.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya Naruto, langsung mencari tempat duduknya dipojokan paling belakang, disetiap langkah nya ia mendapat beberapa tatapan meremehkan dari siswa siswi lain, itu wajar saja, karena ia sekarang memakai marga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze. Sampai ditempat duduknya ia langsung disapa oleh beberapa temanya

"yoo Naruto-kun" sapa seorang siswi dengan model rambut bob dan alis yang tebal.

"yoo,,Lee"

"Yoo,,krauk Naruto krauk mau kripik?,," kalau yang ini datang dari seorang berbadan gempal seraya memakan kripik.

" yooo choji,,,tidak terimakasih"

Dan seorang lagi yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap, dia adalah Shikamaru Nara, keluarganya pemilik rumah sakit Nara, dan ialah satu-satunya keturunan keluarga kalangan atas diantara kami bertiga, serta satu-satunya orang yang tahu jati diriku sebagai Namikaze.

Tidak berselang lama bel masuk berbunyi dan seorang Sensei masuk dan mulai mengajar, ,'hah membosankan' gumamku saat sensei menerangkan beberapa rumus Trigonometri yang paling ku benci.

**Skip time**

Hari mulai gelap dan Naruto yang mengikuti kelas tambahan harus terkena dampaknya, di setiap sisi jalan ia dapat melihat beberapa arwah tengah memandang nya, karena memang jalan yang ia lalui sangat jarang di lalui orang lain, jadi hanya ialah manusia satu-satunya ditempat itu, itulah yang melandasi kenapa para arwah terus melihatnya.

Arwah-arwah yang ada di sana sangat berfariasi,mulai dari anak kecil, remaja, dewasa hingga kakek,nenek dan ada juga beberapa yang bertampang mengerikan, seperti wajah yang hacur, kepala tanpa badan, arwah tanpa tubuh bagian atas atau bawah, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan itu yang kadang membuat Naruto harus menahan isi perutnya supaya tidak keluar.

Namun ayunan pada sepeda Naruto perlahan lahan memelan, saat melihat sesosok gadis yang pernah ia lihat berjalan dengan lambat didepanya, seraya menundukan kepalanya. Karena penasaran ia pun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"hey,,apa yang kaulakukandisini" Tanya-nya pada gadis tersebuut

Merasa ada yang menyapanya, ia pun menoleh kesumber suara tersebut, dan menemukan pemuda pirang yang tadi pagi menabraknya sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawabnya dengan datar

"Hahhh,,apa kau tidak tau kalau tempat ini berbahaya,,bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang menyerangmu hah?" balas Naruto seraya meningikan sedikit suaranya,pertanda ia kesal dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan sang gadis tersebut.

"Lantas apa pedulimu,,aku bukan siapa-siapa mu jadi jangan sok perhatian pada ku,,,dan jika masalah hantu, aku tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu, kau paham" balas wanita itu dengan sengit.

"KAU,,," bentak Naruto seraya menunjuk muka wanita tersebut dengan jarinya",,, menyebalkan"

"kau sudah tau aku menyebalkan jadi pergilah, lebih baik kau pergi saja, dan jangan sok peduli padaku" kata gadis tersebut sebelum berlalu meningalkan Naruto.

Meski merasa jengkel namun tetap saja ia mengikuti wanita tersebut dibelakangnya,,bagai manapun juga ia sedikit agak khawatir dengan-nya jika meningalkanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa membalikan badanya.

"karena aku khawatir padamu" balas Naruto

"Apa kau masih memikirkan akan ada hantu yang menyerangku?" balas wanita itu

"yah,,," balas naruto simple.

"hahaha kau lucu,,dizaman yang seperti ini kau masih percaya akan adanya hantu,,hantu itu hanya omong kosong belaka, apa kau paham?!" kata wanita tersebut pada Naruto.

"Nerserah kau mau beranggapan apa, tapi yang pasti aku tetap percaya akan adanya hantu'karena aku bias melihat mereka'" kata Naruto dengan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan gumaman pelan, yang tak mungkin didengar wanita didepanya.

Saat malewati sebuah gerbang masuk kuil yang sudah sangat tua, Naruto sepintas melihat sebuah kain putih dengan panjang kira-kira 33 kaki melayang diatas mereka berdua menuju kearah gadis didepanya, Naruto yang tau makhluk jenis apa kain tersebut langsung melemparkan sepedanya dan mengejar gadis didepanya. Saat sudah dekat ia langsung menabrak wanita tersebut, menghindarkanya dari kain putih yang akan menerjangnya.

Bruk

Bunyi hasil tabrakan antara tubuh mereka dengan tanah mengisi kesunyian di daerah tersebut.

"KYYYAAAAAAA,,,,,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA!" yah suara jeritan histeris wanita tersebut mengema di tempat itu. Ia kaget dan agak takut dengan perlakuan yang di terima dari pemuda diatasnya, yang tiba-tiba menindihnya, berbagai spekulasi muncul dalam otak gadis tersebut' apa yang akan ia lakukan,,a-apa ia akan memperkosaku,lalu membunuhku,membuang tubuhku ke jurang dan-'

"heyyy,,ayo cepat bangun dan pergi secepat mungkin dari sini" perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana aku bias pergi jika kau menindihku,, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ku apa kau akan memperkosaku hah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara garang.

"yah mungkin" jawab naruto asal, matanya mengawasi sekitarnya, kalau kalau kain putih yang ia asumsikan sebagai **Ittan momen **tu kembali menyerang.

"a-apa? Jadi k-kau akan benar-benar melakukan itu padaku hiks,,," jawab gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya hilang sudah kesan sangar yang sedari tadi ia pancarkan.

"eehhh,,,knapa kau mengis hey,,heyy,,!?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis dibawahnya saat mendengar sebuah isakkan.

"Kumohon hiks,,jangan ambil kesucian ku,,maafkan semua sifat ku tadi hiks,,!" mohon gadis itu masih dengan isakkan nya

"are,," hanya itu yang bias di ucapkan Naruto saat mendengar alasan gadis itu menangis, dan ia hanya bias menghela nafas lelah akan pemikiran gadis dibawahnya' kemana sifat datarnya tadi?' piker Naruto

"hey,, dengar, aku melakukan ini padamu semata-mata bukan karena aku ingin m-memperkosamu, namun aku menyelamat kan mu dari hantu yang akan memecahkan kepalamu ,,apa kau paham?" terang Naruto seraya berdiri, sambil menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut, berharap gadis itu mau mengerti namun,,,

Bukk

"ugh" lengkuh Naruto seraya membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang barusaja mendapat salam manis dari tinju mantap gadis didepanya.

"heh jangan macam-macam dengan ku ya,,kau pikir aku akan percaya alasan mu heh?,,, tidak akan" ucap gadis itu dengan sinis

"t-tapi aku bersunguh-sunguh," jawab Naruto dengan terbata, sepertinya pukulan gadis itu cukup keras hingga bias membuat sang Namikaze muda berbicara dengan terbata.

"Omongkosong hantu itu tidak- KYAAAAA, apa ini?" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya sebuah kain putih tiba-tiba membungkus kepalanya dengan erat,, meski ia telah meronta, namun kain tersebut tak mau lepas dan malah memperkuat cengkraman pada kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak diam saja, ia langsung berlari kearah wanita yang saat ini masih meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari kain tersebut.

"HEY KAU TAK APA,,gahhh" Tanya naruto pada gadis didepanya sambil berusaha melepaskan lilitan kain tersebut.

"eemm,,eemmm t-tolong a-aku,,,,hemmmm" jawab gadis itu lemah, sepertinya **Ittan** **Momen** ini sudah mulai mengencangkan lilitanya untuk menghancurkan kepala sang korban.

"hey,, bertahanlah akan ku tarik kearah depan, dan kau tarik tubuh mu kearah belakang,,kau paham." Intruksi Naruto pada wanita itu.

"eemmmmm ARGGGGG ,,,cepat lah,,rasanya kain ini ingin menghancurkan tengkorakku" jawab gadis itu disela-sela penderitaanya.

"Baiklah,,bersiap! "

" 1 " Naruto langsung menarik kain itu kedepan dan sang wanita menarik tubuh nya kebelakang

" 2 " tarikan mereka berdua semakin kuat, perlahan lahan cengraman kain tersebut mulai melongar

"3 "dengan hitungan ketigah kain tersebut langsung terlepas dari kepala sang gadis, akibat tarikkan kuat Naruto.

Namun masalah tidak langsung selesai disitu saja, karena kain tersebut langsung melesat kencang kearah Naruto berkat bantuan tarikan kuat Naruto.

Sekarang kepala ku kuning Narutolah yang dalam bahaya,,,namun sebelum sempat kain **Ittan Momen** menyentuk kepala kuning tersebut Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuh nya ketanah membiarkan **Ittan Momen** melesat melewatinya.

Lolos dari bahaya Naruto langsung melsat kearah sang gadis yang terduduk ditanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri tersebut.

"hey kau baik-baik saja hah,,hah?" Tanya Naruto yang saat sudah sampai didekat sang gadis dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"y-yah,a-aku baik- baik saja,,t-tapi benda apa itu?"

Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap mata safir Naruto dengan iris putihnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"akan ku jelaskan nanti,,yang penting sekarang cepat kita pergi dari sini sebelum makhluk itu kembali lagi!" jawab Naruto

Dengan itu Naruto langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri,,,namun sepertinya **Ittan Momen** sedang tak ingin melepaskan mangsanya malam ini,,terbukti dengan ia yang muncul kembali dan langsung melesat kearah mereka berdua.

"siall,,dia kembali!"gerutu Naruto saat **Ittan Momen** melesat kearah mereka dengan cepat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan,,!" kata sang gadis dengan suara bergetar yang terdengar penuh rasa takut.

Melihat gadi disampingnya yang ketakutan membuat Naruro tidak tega.

Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan yang cukup beresiko bagi dirinya yaitu menahan** Ittan** **Momen **sendiri dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

" Kau cepat lari dari sini secepat mungkin,,biar aku yang akan menahanya untuk sementara!" perintah Naruto tegas.

"Apa kau gila!? Kau bias mati" Tanya sang gadis merespon ide bodoh naruto.

"Tenang saja,,aku tak akan mati, jadi kau tekperlu khawatir" balas Naruto dengan mantap.

Melihat kesungguhan dan semangat dari pria didepanya, mau tak mau gadis itu menuruti perintah pria tak dikenalnlnya tersebut.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus janji tak akan mati disini setuju!"

Untuk sesaat Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

Mendapat respon angukkan dari Naruto, gadis itupun langsung berlari menjah dari tempat berbahaya tersebut.

" Aku tunggu di ujung jalan kuning" teriak gadis itu sambil terus berlari menjauh.

"**GLORIA"**

Naruto yang merasa sang gadis sudah cukup jauh kembli memfokuskan pandanganya pada **Ittan Momen** yang ada didepanya. Melihat salah satu mangsanya lepas **Ittan Momen** langsung melesat menyerang kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melemparksn dirinya ke kanan, sambil meraih balok kayu yang ada didekatnya.

Belum juga ia berdiri, ia sudah melihat **Ittan Momen** kembali ada didepanya, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung memuukulkan balok yang ada di tanganya secara mendatar dan,,

**Besss**

Pukulanya memang mengenai sasaran, namun itu tak memberi dampak apa-apa,, melihat seranganya gagal Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang, tapi tiba-tiba **Ittan Momen** melilit balok yang ada ditanganya, tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto pun melepaskan baloknya dan meloncat kesamping sepedanya.

Balok yang tadi digunakanoleh Naruto langsung hancur saat **Ittan Momen** melilitnya dengan keras, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan kasar' gila jika tubuhku sampai terlilit, tulang-tulang ku pasti akan hancur' pikirnya ngeri

Setelah menghancurkan balok tersebut, **Ittan Momen** kembali melesatdengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang agak terkejut akan kecepatan **Ittan Momen** berusaha menhindar dengan melempar tubuhnya kesamping sekuat tenaga,, namun naas tidak bias ditolak. Ia memang berhasil menghindar terkaman **Ittan Momen** namun tangan kirinya berhasil dililit oleh **Ittan Momen.**

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga Naruto menarik tangan kirinya berharap bias terlepas dari cengkraman kain setan tersebut, namun,,,

**Krakk,, **

"ARGGGGGGGG,,"

Gagal ,,,bunyi tulang patah dan kemudian disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan terdengar mengema di jalanan sepi tersebut,

Dengan mengandalkan keberuntunganya Naruto meraba-raba tanah dibelakangnya, berharap menemukan apapun yang bias ia gunakan sebagai senjata dan ,,, bingo!

Indra perabanya menangkap ban sepeda yang tadi sempat ia lemparkan,,,dengan menarik kakinya tinggi-tinggi keatas kemudian menghantamkanya pada Ittan Momen yang masih melilit ditangankirinya hingga menyebabkan ujung kain setan itu menempel dengan tanah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Naruto langsung mengerahkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk mencabut enam ruji-ruji[bener gak?] ban sepedanya , dan langsung menusukkanya ke kain tersebut sedalam mungkin, memaku **Ittan Momen** dengan tanah mengunakan ruji-ruji sebagai pakunya.

Melihat **Ittan Momen** yang tidak bias bergerak bebas lagi,, Naruto langsung mencabut tangan kirinya dati lilitan **Ittan Momen**.

"AARRRGGGGGGG,,, GAH,HH," rasa sakit teramat sangat dirasakan Naruto pada tangan kirinya,,setelah terlepas dari lilitan **Ittan Momen** dapat terlihat tangan kirinya bengkak dan membiru.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari tempat tersebut dengan sempoyongan,,ia harus menjauh sejauh-jauh nya dari tempat itu sebelum kain merepotkan itu bisa bebas.

Di ujung jalan tdapat terlihat seorang gadis dengan tampang gelisah,,yah ia sangat khawatir akan keselamatan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut,,bagai manapun juga ia berhitang nyawa padanya,,jika tidak ada pemuda itu kepalanya saat ini pasti sudah hancur.

"Dimana dia,,kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

' lebih baik aku menyusulnya,,,yah aku akan menyusulnya' pikirnya.

Baru saja sang gadis akan kembali menyusul pria yang telah menolongnya, namun ia keburu melihat sesosok pria dengan surai kunig berjalan ke arahnya dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung berlari menyongsong sosok didepanya, tepat saat ia ada didepannya pria tersebut langsung roboh, yang dengan sigab ia tangkap.

Setelah membaringkan Naruto yang pingsan di rerumputan pingir jalan, dan mengunakan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk pria tersebut. Dapat ia lihat beberapa luka gores yang ada pada tubuh pria di pangkuanya dan tak luput pula tangan kiri nya yang seperti patah, atau memang patah,,ia sempat membalut tangan kiri pemuda tersebut dengan menyobek rok akademinya, namun jika dibiarkan terus meneruk tangan kirinya akan semakin memburuk.

"Tadi itu pasti berat ya,,,trimakasih, jika tidak ada kau, aku pasti suadah mati, dan maaf atas sikapku selama ini padamu." Bisik gadis tersebut seraya membelai sisi wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

Hening sejenak

"Kau itu terlalu baik baka,,kita bahkan belum mengetahui nama satu sama lain, namun kau sudah mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk ku." Setelah mengucapkan itu sang gadis menghentikan usapan diwajah Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantog baju seragam akademinya.

"Moroi, jemput aku di pingir jalan, yang tidak jauh dari kuil tua belakang SD konoha" perintahnya pada seseorang

"setelah ini aku pasti akan percaya dengan hantu sama sepertimu"

TBC

A/N: hey semua ketemulagi,,, gw nyoba bikin fik baru dengan mengambil tema mitos hantu-hantu jepang,, bagai mana menurut kalian? Maaf kalou masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lainya tapi gw sudah berusaha.

**Ittan momen:**hantu jepang yang berbentuk sepotong kain putih dengan panjang 33 kaki,kebiasaanya terbang bebas di malam hari, Bentuk nya yang kurang menakutkan, membuat orang berangapan bahwa hantu ini tidak berbahaya, namun cara membunuhnya sangat mengerikan,,ia akan melilit kepala sang korban dan meremukkan tengkoraknya sampai korban mati,,namun ittan momen akan merasa sanggat senang jika mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang untuk di kenakan,

Bagai mana menurut kalian tentang fick ini? Mau lanjut apa tidak?

Di fick ini akan aku buat setiap chapter mengulas hantu-hantu yang berbeda,,dan masalah pair hemmmm, mungkin harem hehehe,,,setuju?

Ok sekian dulu dari gw,review kalian adalah semangat buat gw untuk melanjutkan fick ini,,jika ada yang mau usul masalah pair,hantu yang akan muncul atau apalah kalian bias mencantumkan dalam review nati akan gw pertimbangin ok

See you next time….

REVIEW


End file.
